With the sequencing of the human genome comes the hope of accelerating drug development and discovering better diagnostic tests. This hope has engendered a need to develop improved methods for multi-gene expression measurement. Methods amenable to appropriate quality control, for example, to meet regulatory guidelines, are particularly needed. The present invention relates to compositions and methods directed to addressing these hopes and needs.
Other methods and compositions directed thereto are provided in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/109,349, filed Mar. 28, 2002, and Ser. No. 10/471,473; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. Nos. 60/368,288 and 60/368,409, filed Mar. 28, 2002; 60/550,278, filed Mar. 5, 2004 and 60/561,841, filed Apr. 12, 2004.